codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Joint Ops
This fan fiction/roleplay has been completed, please do not add on to it. Part One- The Begining Chapter One: New Guy 0901 hours Victory Valley Forward Operating Base (54th Intelligence/Counter-Intelligence Division HQ) Kazakhstan I was nervous as hell when I disembarked from the Black Hawk. I saw Blackhawks and M939s all over the place. I saw a Abrams roll by. "Helluva secret base'',"'' I thought in my head. My name is Alex Tom Arthur, and I am a Sergeant. I was in Kazakhstan, at Taurus International Base, the forward base for the 54th. The 54th ICI was supposed to be a group of the most elite combat warriors in the world. It was like those black operations rumors, only not so secret. I was caught off guard when I heard, "HEY YOU, FUCKING NEW GUY! CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY!" Captain Peter screamed, his face centimeters from mine. "Uhhh, I'm sorry, Sir." "Well sorry doesn't cut it." Peter walked away. "Haha, you just got schooled, bro!" said SpC. Timothy Smitts, the team's sniper. "Shut the fuck up, Timmy." I shot back. "Bastard." muttered Tim as he walked away. I went on to the training course. 30 minutes later, I went to my bunker. when I saw my bed, Timmy was standing by it. "Oh, you are kidding me, right?" I said. Tim started to say something, but stopped when Peter walked in. "Boys, I see you fighting like a fucking married couple. I'm sending you two behind enemy lines, to sabotage a building. The building contains things vital to them, but useless for us. Get your gear, the chopper leaves in 30 minutes. Go." Peter walked out of the room. "Dammit." I muttered. "Well well well, Alex. Time to get serious, dawg." In my head, I thought, Fuck my life. We packed our gear. Chapter Two: Getting Along 1600 hours Altai Mountains Northeast Kazakhstan I watched as the chopper flew away. "Well, here we are." said Tim. "Okay, let me tell you something. I only tease people to help me not focus on the horrors I have seen. But we're in the field now, so let's do this!" Tim explained, after which he pulled the charging handle on his M21 sniper rifle. I then readied my UMP. We walked up. "Hold up- 3 man patrol ahead. AK-103's, Makarov PMs, RGD grenades. Lets kill 'em." He aimed his rifle, as I did with my UMP. Silenced gunshots filled the air, but due to our guns having silencers, I doubted anyone knew anything had happened. Except for Tim and I. "Good aim, Tim." I said. "Hold on a second. Another lone guy. I will get him." Said Tim, as he handed me his rifle, and pulled his pocketknife out. With one arm, he held the guy and covered his mouth. The other, impaled the helpless guy with the knife. "That is how you take a guy out, Alex." He said, as he took his M21 back from me. We continued on, until we saw a building. "That's the building! I’m gonna stay back and snipe, you go in and plant C4 on the inside of the building, so we collapse the goddamn structure. Lets move." commanded Tim. I went into the building, C4 and UMP ready. I shot a guy in the back, and got to work, placing each C4 pack just right, so as to cause maximum damage. I'm not ONLY stealth, you know. Anyway, when the last C4 packet was placed, I went to leave the building, but as I turned around, a Russian firing squad was standing right there, every rifle aimed at me. "Drop the gun, turn around, and get on the ground." said the Russian officer. I had no other choice but to comply. I dropped the gun and the c4 detonator, turned around, and kneeled. I raised my hands to surrender. "You poor, weak, little thing. You thought you could destroy my headquarters? And you think by raising your arms in the air, we would spare you?! No, not when I'm the commander. Deal with him." I heard the Russians cock their rifles. I knew it was the end. But, just when I knew my back would be flooded with bullets, I heard the window smash, and through it came Tim. He had come to rescue me! His M1911 drawn, he shot and killed each russian, one by one. "You okay, man?" "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." "We can talk later, we have to get out first." "Good call." I grabbed my UMP and C4 detonator, followed Tim out, slung my UMP over my back, turned around and pulled the detonator out. "Alright, here we go." I said. "Click Click-" I hit the detonator, detonating the C4, and collapsing the building containing my would-be grave."-Boom." "Nice job, Alex." "Oh come on, Tim, I would have been dead if it weren't for you!" "Ok, lets just get out of here" "Good idea." Tim pulled his radio out. "Command, this is Echo Two-Two, the HVB is destroyed, repeat, the HVB is destroyed, mission success, over" Command station Ozone answered. "Roger that, Hammer Six-One is en route to your area to get you guys back to base, over" "Roger that, Ozone, over and out." Tim tried to start a new conversation. "So, what word starts with Bi and ends in Tch?" "Oh, Timothy..." Chapter Three: Ambush Territory 200 miles south of Kabul Afghanistan PFC. John Hudson held his M4A1 Carbine nervously. "What's the problem, Hudson?" asked Cpl. Jack Marston. "Im just nervous, thats all." "If its because its gonna be your first battle, then stop worrying. These OpFor dipshits dont stand a chance against us marines." The pilot's voice was heard over the intercom."Alright deltas, we are approaching the DZ. Get ready to fast rope out of the chopper." Sgt. Micheal Wilding gave orders to the squad. "Hudson, Marston, when we get down there, we are gonna keep them suppressed, Cooper, you lay down some MG fire on the soldiers. If tanks show up, then you help our strykers out, help blow them up. Everyone got it?" The squad replied all at once. "Sir, yes sir!" The squad executed the plan. Before they knew it, they were assaulting the town itself, the one that the so-called "OpFor" was defending."God Damn, we move through so fast. It's like we have the force of a fucking juggernaut" said Hudson. Marston replied, "That is what the United States Marine Corps is about, Hudson." The marine squad, designated Delta Four, found an abandoned technical. Cooper spoke up first. "Nice, we could use it." Mike replied, "Good idea. Hudson, you drive. I will sit in the passenger seat. Marston, you get on the M2. Cooper, you sit in the back with Marston, since you carry the squad's heaviest weapons. Go." The pickup started. "Keep your eyes out for movement" said Mike. Cooper said, "This is ambush territory. They are probably watching us." "We are not shooting unless they shoot first" replied Mike. As if on cue, a bullet struck the side of the truck. "Shit, we have a sniper!" screamed Marston. All of a sudden, MGs, Rifles, and RPGs opened fire on the truck. Mike yelled, "HUDSON! GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Hudson replied, "I cant! This damn road has too much rubble, and I'm going as fast as I can!" The truck was battered, but it held together. Both Cooper's 249 and the mounted M2 were tearing out bullets. Hudson shouted, "Mike, I cleared the rubble!" Mike replied. "Alright, haul ass, HAUL ASS!" Marston pulled out his radio. "Ozone, this is Delta Four-Two, we just got ambush by a shitload of Afghani militia, requesting evac, over" There was no answer. "Repeat, this is Delta Four-Two, can you hear me?" Again, no answer. "Damn it. Mike, radio is messed up." Hudson spoke to himself. "This is going to be a long first battle..." Chapter four: Stranded The squad had been driving for 20 minutes, when the truck stopped. "Shit, were out of gas" said Hudson. "Alright, we need to go on foot." said Mike. "But where?" asked Marston. "We will figure it out." The squad moved on, and found themselves walking through a wide, open road. The squad was caught offguard. A shout was heard in Arabic. Then the sound of gunshots filled the air. The OpFor had taken positions in an apartment building. Mike yelled, "Hudson, clear out that building!" as he gestured to a bank across from the apartment building. "Yes sir." replied Hudson. Hudson walked in. He cleared the first two rooms, but when he reached the third, an OpFor soldier had hidden behind the door. The soldier, unarmed, punched Hudson in the face and kicked his gun away. The two proceeded to get into a brutal fist fight. Meanwhile, the group outside was being faced with stronger and stronger opposition. Marston was getting worried when Hudson wasn't coming back."I need to go find Hudson, it has been three minutes!" he said. "Alright, but hurry up." said Mike Hudson fought hard, but was succumbing to the power of the OpFor soldier. Hudson was laying on the ground, too weak to fight anymore. The OpFor picked up Hudson's M4A1, cocked it, and then got his helmet knocked off and covered the floor with blood as bullets from Marston's M16 tore into him. "Buddy, are you okay?" asked Marston. "Kind of." Hudson tried to get up. He was not able to stand well. As Marston and Hudson came out, Mike screamed, "Take cover! We have enemy LMGs tearing this place up!" Gunfire from an estimated one-hundred OpFor soldiers lit up the area. All the squad headed for cover, as there were a few holes in the ground caused by artillery fire. When all hope seemed lost, the sound of helicopter rotors were heard. "Wait, what's that?" asked Cooper. Then an AH-6 attack helicopter came into view. "OORAH, OpFor bastards are in trouble now!" All the rifle fire had stopped. This was soon replaced by the ominous sound of the AH-6's dual miniguns spinning, and then the sound of them firing. "Delta Four, this is Hornet Two-Four, a Black Hawk chopper from the Navy SEALS, callsign Able Two-Three, is on it's way to pick you guys up, E.T.A. 5 minutes, over." Marston replied "Roger that, this is Delta Four-Two, thanks for the support, over" "Your welcome, Delta Four-Two, over and out" Hudson then spoke up. "Finally, we get to leave." The squad watced at the Black Hawk's silhouette came through the air. The Black Hawk landed, but encountered MG fire from dug-in Militiants. One SEAL shouted, "Keebler! Get on the minigun!" the other replied, "Yes Sir, Pillsbury" as he hopped on the minigun, and started blasting away at targets. "Thanks for getting us out of here." said Cooper. "No problem. By the way, you can call me Pillsbury, and my partner, Keebler." Everyone started to introduce themselves to each other. "You okay with the first mission?" Marston asked Hudson, who looked depressed. "Yeah, I guess." "Don't worry, after a few more, you will be fine." "Gee thanks, Marston..." Chapter five: Intelligence 1700 hours 150 miles east of Pripyat Ukraine I walked on through the abandoned town. My squad consisted of, Timmy, who I now sometimes call Hellraiser, Corey Walden, the new guy, and Captain Peter. Our mission was to secure some old Soviet intel, before the Russians get it and get any ideas, I should say. Rumors say that around 100-200 miles away from Pripyat, there is a ghost town with Soviet intel. We had to get it. "Hold up, squad" said Peter. Timmy, Corey, and I stopped. "Booby trap." Peter disarmed it. "You seriously think that a booby trap from 30 years ago would still work?" said Timmy. "I agree with Timothy. I don't think it would still work." said Corey. "Well, we can't take chances either." I spoke up. "Well wait a minute, this type of booby trap was made in 2001. There are people guarding it." Peter asked, "What makes you think that people are guarding the intel?" Then we heard low engines. We hid quickly, as a BMD-3 went past them. "That BMD tells me." I said. "Screw you" said Peter. We became silent again, as a Russian patrol came by. "They've passed, lets go" said Peter. We moved up. Hellraiser spotted a small patrol. "Lets take them out" We aimed our weapons. A few quiet ticks from the muzzles of our guns, the patrol was knocked out cold. We moved up, then Corey spotted the building. "How are we going to get past that?" asked Timmy, gesturing to the entrances. "There are guards at every door." "We go in by force" said Peter. We opened fire on the building, then the air was thick with gunshots from Russian weapons, as our weapons were silenced. We made it in the building, when I heard the ominous three words: "Alex, take point." I went on up there, and practically got jumped by three unarmed men. I was thrown to the ground, got kicked, punched , and nearly stabbed when a one of them took my knife. Corey saved me just in time. "Thanks, Corey." I said. "No problem." was his answer. We then cleared the rooms together, and neither of us got jumped. I was looking in one room when I heard Corey say, "I found it!". I replied, "Good, now let's get the hell out of here." I looked out a window, and saw the BMD. At the same time, I heard Hellraiser on the Radio. "The BMD is targeting us. Take it out." I tried to call him back, but he did not answer. I looked around, and, luckily, I found an RPG-7, but with no rockets. "Corey, did you by any chance see an RPG rocket in the other room?" "Yeah." "Go get it for me!" He came back moments later with the rocket. I slid it, locked it, and fired at the BMD. The rocket curved away. "No!" But, it hit a building next to the BMD, causing the building to collapse and destroy the BMD. We took a UAZ, a truck that one could call the Russian verrsion of a Jeep, out of the area. Timmy was first to read the intel. "Whoa, it says the Soviet Union was planning an invasion of the U.S.. We have to get this to the marines" "Yeah" I said. "Good call" At that time, little did we know that we were too late. Part two- All Hell Breaks Loose Chapter six: "Like Red Dawn" 1200 hours 20 miles south of Quantico, Virginia United States of America The convoy kept moving, despite the multiple Sukhois strafing them with 30mms. The heavily armed convoy consisted of three humvees, two M3 Bradleys, one Abrams tank and one Stryker ICV. Hudson watched as a pair of Apache attack choppers flew by, then saw them get shot down by RPG fire. The convoy shot at Russian paratroopers. Russia had launched an invasion of the US. Marston made a remark. "God, damn it! It's like Red Dawn!" Hudson responded. "Ain't that right." A Kamov Ka-52 attack helicopter started to attack the convoy, and destroyed a humvee, but was quickly shot down by passing F-22 Raptors. The Stryker was in the lead. It got blown up by an AT mine. Then a pair of T-90s tore the convoy apart, and soon enough, only a Bradley and Delta Four's humvee weren't destroyed. They performed a drive-by on troops deploying from a Hip transport helicopter. Then Cooper used his AT4-HS to take out a Havoc gunship, but the chopper crashed right on top of the Bradley. The squad drove on, shredding apart enemy troops like scissors would shred apart paper. Until a BTR-90 blocked the road ahead of them. Then a pair of GAZ-3937 Vodniks came up, blocking the road behind them, followed by a T-90, blocking the road to their side. "We're surrounded, sir!" said Cooper. Mike replied, "No shit, Cooper." Hudson spoke up. "Hey, I have an idea." They got out, and started to back slowly towards the building. Then, Marston smashed the glass doors, and the squad ran into the building. They heard the Humvee explode. The T-90 shot a support beam in the building, causing a section of the roof to come crashing down. "GET TO THE ROOF!" screamed Mike. "Go, Go, GO!" added Marston. The T90, BTR, and the Vodniks proceeded to tear the building apart. Mike jumped to the next roof, followed by Cooper and Marston. Hudson then jumped, and missed. "Hudson! HUDSON! This is Marston, find a way to the roofs! If you find an enemy troop, throw your knife at him, and take his gun!" Hudson proceeded to follow Marston's instructions, nearly getting torn apart by a BMP-2 at one point. He got to the roofs, and Cooper tossed him his Nambu pistol, a trophy of his grandfather's victory in World War 2. "Pillsbury, this is Delta Four-Two, can you support us?" Keebler answered. "Copy that, Delta Four, we are on the way, E.T.A. 3 minutes, over." "Thanks, Keebler" "No problemo, amigos" The squad finally got away from the vehicles assaulting them. Mike summed up the situation. "Alright, squad, here's the situation. Our convoy is destroyed, we have a shitload of Russian armor trying to get us, and Hudson here has lost his rifle. But, we also escped the armor for the time being, and we have a Navy SEAL chopper supporting us. You think we can handle the situation?" Each member replied. "Yeah" "I'd say so" "We'll make it." Mike replied to all of this. "Alright then, let's do this!" Chapter seven: M.I.A. The squad watched as the helicopter approached. The squad moved up. MGs hidden in the area lit up. "Pillsbury, we have MGs everywhere!" said Marston. Pillsbury replied, "Already on it." The minigun started to spin. Then the explosive rounds from the minigun created gaping holes in buildings where MG nests used to be. The squad moved up. They cleared the building. Hudson found an AK-103 rifle, and started using it. They fought their way to the other side of the building, to get into the open, where they could be supported by the Navy SEAL chopper. When they got outside, a Ural truck filled with russian troops performed a drive-by on the squad. The chopper was quick to blow up the truck. When snipers started to attack the squad, Pillsbury sniped them from the helicopter. "Alright, Keebler, we are moving into the building, can you take out any armor that rolls up?" Pillsbury replied, "Everything except for BMDs and T-90s, but I have a Warthog on hold if one rolls up." A gunshot was heard over the radio. "Yes, got another sniper!" said Pillsbury. The squad moved in. "Alright squad," started Mike. "Hudson, you take the third floor. I will take the second floor, Marston, you take the ground floor, and Cooper, you take the basement. When the rooms are clear, regroup on me. Move out." Mike started to climb the stairs, and he reached the second floor. He held his G36, ready to pull the trigger at anything that moved. He cleared the rooms, eliminating 3 russians in the process. He then waited for the others. Marston checked each room, one at a time. He eliminated an RPG troop trying to shoot down the SEAL helicopter, then heard, "Delta Four, this is Pillsbury, we need to exit the area, too many RPGs." "Damn it" Marston muttered. He swore that the others said that too when they heard that. He continued to clear the floor out. When he finished, he regrouped with Mike. Hudson went up to the third floor, and cleared the floor out. He was careful, and picked up ammo from any russians he killed. He cleared the floor out, and met with Mike, and Marston, who had beaten him to Mike. "Fuck" he muttered. "At least I beat Cooper." Marston started to wonder why he had not heard gunshots from Cooper's M1014. "Hey, did anyone notice that there hasn't been a shot heard from Cooper's gun?" Mike started to get what Marston was saying. "Yeah, that's strange." Hudson spoke up. "Should we check on him?" Mike agreed. "Yeah, let's go." They got to the basement. "Cooper?" said Hudson a couple of times. "Oh shit!" said Marston. "What?" asked Mike. "His equipment is all right here. His SAW, his 1014, his AT4, all right over here!" said Marston. "Ohhhh, fuck," said Mike. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Hudson?" Hudson replied, "I think so, Mike." Mike said to Marston, "Tell Pillsbury." Marston pulled out his radio. "Pillsbury, Keebler, this is Delta Four-Two, Cooper is M.I.A., repeat, Cooper is M.I.A...." Chapter eight: Sabotage Cooper regained consciousness. He had no Idea where he was. He tried to get up, but was too weak. e tried to move his arms, but found they had been tied up. He looked around, and found he was in a dark room. Then a door opened. A russian soldier came in. "Now, let's get to work in here." Cooper tried to move, but found hat his legs were also tied up. The russian soldier reached behind hisback, and pulled out a probe device. Cooper blacked out. 2000 hours Jacksonville, Florida United States of America. I landed with a thud. I was still pumped from jumping out of a plane and parachuting into enemy territory. But Jacksonville, Florida was under artillery fire. It was up to the 54th to complete this mission. I started to talk to Marcus "Wildcard", a demolitions expert from another unit being merged with ours. "Hi, Marcus." I started. "What the fuck is it you want?" he muttered quietly. I walked over to Jake "Tailfin", who was also part of the other unit. I asked him, "What is Wildcard's problem?" He said, "Just ignore him, he isn't fond of new people." I replied, "Oh, I see." Peter then said, "There. The artillery base. Lets move quickly. On me." He started to lead us through the forest. We came across a patrol, and we took them all out. Then Corey pointed out something. "Hey Captain, is that a sniper nest up there?" "Yeah, i think so. Lets kill him. Timmy, we got a sniper, take him out." Timmy fired his rifle. The sniper dropped. Timmy and Elliott "Fudge", the third and final guy being merged with our unit. He and Timmy were going to be our sniper team. Evntually, we got to the gates of the base. We got through when we hoisted eachother up over barbed wire. We went around, killing guys silently, and had Marcus plant the C4. But, our cover was blown when a patrol found the bodies. We fought against seemingly overwhelming forces of enemies. The air was filled wth gunfire, as well as the usual boom of artillery, not to mention the shots from Hellraiser's M21 EBR and Fudge's M40A3. We cleared out each room, trying to kill everyone, so they couldn't sneak up on us. That is when I found him. I was ordered to take point. I cleared a dark room out, then came to a long hallway, with many doors on either side. I kicked open the first three doors, and found this was where the Russians held captives. I got to the sixth door on the left. I kicked it open, and I found a man wearing the marine's uniform. He was unconscious. He was most likely a POW. I woke him up. "Who- Who are you?" asked the man. I responded formally. "I am Sergeant Alex Arthur of Task Force 141. C'mon, we have to get out of here." He responded, "I am Private Cooper of the First Force Recon USMC unit. I need a gun!" I looked around, then tossed him an RPK I found. He seemed to like it. I guessed Cooper was the support guy for his squad. We started fighting our way out of the place. Marcus detonated the C4. "Ka-fucking-boom, dumbshits!" Behind us, we heard a loud boom. I turned around. The artillery base was up in flames. We started escaping the Russians that were after us. We saw the helicopter, carrying Jon "Rookie" Rose, and another person, whom I soon found out to be my old friend Knotdead, as I called him. How did I find out, you might ask? The chopper was shot down, and they were the two survivors. We proceeded to the helicopter wreck. Chapter nine: Escape I hurried over to the crash site. “KD?” I called. KD was my nickname for Knotdead. No answer. “Rookie?” I called. Again, no answer. “Fuck!” I muttered. “Everybody is dead.” I said to my squad. Then I heard a groan. “Uuhh” I called out. “Hello?” “AT, is that- is that you?” I heard. I answered, “KD, is that you?” “Yeah, it’s me, Knotdead.” I answered, “Well, you certainly live up to your name. Thank god you are alive!” “I- I need a gun.” I found an M14 from a dead man. “Here, take this.” KD grabbed the gun. Then I saw Rookie get up. He had his ACR, with all parts working. He grabbed a silver M9 from the pilot, who was dead. “I’m fine” he said almost immediately. Peter said, “Let’s move.” We started to move, until we came across a Vodnik, patrolling the crash site. “Wildcard, take it out.” Peter ordered. “My pleasure” he responded, as he carefully loaded a 40mm HE grenade into his M203. He fired, and the Vodnik went up in flames. We moved on. We came across a large patrol, and Peter told all of us to take out the tangos. We all fired, and knocked out like twenty guys. We then met up with Hellraiser and Fudge, and moved to the LZ. We had a Pave Low on standby to extract us, since the Blackhawk was shot down. We made it to the LZ, but there was no chopper there. Then 2 BMD’s showed up, cannons aimed at the group. “Oh shit.” said Corey. “Not again.” added Cooper. Until the Pave Low arrived. Carrying two mini-guns with explosive rounds, as well as an M2 .50 cal MG on the back, the BMDs were officially screwed. We heard the guns spin up, then the BMDs were nothing but wreckage. The chopper landed, and we boarded. Peter ordered me to hop on the rear mini-gun, and KD on the right mini-gun. We destroyed multiple targets before we hovered over the base. We proceeded to tear apart the base, including the rest of the artillery, with the help of Wildcard, and Fudge and Hellraiser, who were sniping from the chopper. Finally, we left the area. “Attention, Echo Two, we are getting a distress signal from a USMC team, called Delta Four, reporting a downed Navy SEAL Blackhawk”… Chapter ten: United we stand 2100 hours Raleigh, NC'' ''' ''United States of America The squad deployed from the chopper. They were trying to find Cooper. They had gotten more troops in their squad. Spencer "Moby" Woodby was Cooper's temporary replacement, Glass was a transfer from Zulu team, Leo Sorenson was a second LMG guy, since our squad was supposed to get one new person, and John Smith was a new guy to the squad, but was a well-trained warrior, and thus, was a specialized stealth-- person. Their mission- find Cooper. They went into an apartment building. When they came out on the other side, almost immediately, enemy MGs from an office building opened fire. The chopper appeared over the apartment building, and blew holes in the wall where MG nests were. The black hawk shot at what appeared to be all of the russians in the apartment building. However, Keebler and Pillsbury failed to notice an RPG troop on a balcony, and this proved to be fatal to Able One-One. The RPG fired, and keebler shot the soldier. But it was too late. The RPG hit the Black Hawk's tail, and the chopper was sent into a deathly spiral, taking it through the top floor of the office building, before it finally crashed on the other side of the building. "What are we going to do now?" asked Hudson. Marston replied, "Call for another chopper, Duh!" he said, as he pulled out his radio and called for another chopper. A pilot answered. "We are coming to pick you guys up, I have some spec ops guys on board already, but I can make room for more, over" Mike gave orders. "Listen. Hudson, Glass, Marston, help out any survivors. Moby, Leo, we will cover the area. Move out!" Mike said. Marston called out to the crashed chopper. "Pillsbury" he called out a few times. "Keebler" he called out a couple times. Both came out, and both were alive and well. "I'm fine." Keebler said. "Same here" added Pillsbury. Then gunshots raced around them. Pillsbury cocked his M16 and returned fire with the others. Keebler did the same with his M16. Glass joined in, shooting 7.62mm bullets from his SCAR-H. Seeing everyone else doing it, Hudson and Marston decided to empty their STANAGs at russian troops. They fought all of the troops off. They saw another RPG troop. Pillsbury took it personally. "Oh no you don't" he said, as he pulled his 1911 pistol out, and landed a headshot on the soldier. "Holy shit!" said Glass when he saw Pillsbury take the shot. "God damn, you got some mad fucking skills, Pills!" said Moby. "Thanks." said Pillsbury. Then they heard chopper engines. An enemy Kamov had arrived, and the squad had no rocket launchers. But then they heard heavier engines, and a shadow blocked out the sun. Then about 50 shots ripped into the side of the Kamov and sent it in flames. The shadow turned out to be one of a pave low. The Pave Low landed. Alex's Point of View I got off of the minigun as our Pave Low landed. We met with a marine team. Their names were Glass, Marston, Moby, Mike, Hudson, Leo, and Smith. We also met a team of two SEALs, Pillsbury and Keebler. They started staring at Cooper, then shook hands and did other things. From the looks of their faces, Cooper was a part of that squad. He then introduced us to his squad. But the squad reunion for cooper was cut short when a trio of Sukhoi jets started to zero in on us. "All units, this is Cpt. Riley, we have a few Sukhois homing in on us, hang on tight." I held on. So did everyone else. We heard missiles being shot at us, and I saw two Air-to-Air missiles heading towards us. Then, Riley made a sharp turn, and we saw the missiles fly past us. We heard and saw another pair, as the jets turned around. Riley evaded the missiles again. We shook of a few more. But the jets launched 2 more. This time, Riley didn't try to shake the missiles. "Oh, shit." said Moby, as the missiles sped towards us. I said a prayer to myself, "Please don't let it end this way, please." I heard Mike scream, "What the fucking hell are you doing, Riley?!" But then, I heard a different noise, and the missiles banked away. I knew what had happened. We started to head south, and I saw the last of the flares dimming in the air. "Nice job, Riley." said Corey. Riley replied, "Yeah, I also got some air support online. Damn Sukhois ain't going to stand a chance against our Raptor jets. Score one for the good guys!" We landed at a field. Sukhois and MiGs passed by, but they were too occupied with our Strike Eagles and Raptors to worry about us. Peter, our squad leader, started to chat with the Marine squad's leader, Mike. "Mike," he started. "How would you like to go on a mission with us? Before you ask why, we are Task Force 141, a group of some of the best fighters on the planet." Mike stood there for a second, probably thinking about the offer. "Sure, I'll go." We recieved our mission- Sabotage Russian ships. If our mission was a success, the Russian An-124s would have no escort, and therefore, no defense. This would lead to a Russian retreat, and, possibly, ending the war in the U.S. The war would still go on, but not in the United States. To simple it down for you: Our mission might determine the outcome of the war. Part three- Find the Truth Chapter 11: Battleship Cheaters 1600 hours Off the coast of Georgia '' ''Near the United States of America We all got our gear on. We were aboard a submarine, about to take an SDV to a russian aircraft carrier. I guess we owe it to Pillsbury and Keebler, since they got us all this support. We got in the SDV, and we went away. I heard Syco, as I had by then learned to call Corey by his nickname, say, "Gee, too bad we take an underwater tour in the middle of a war." Fudge replied, "This is your guide speaking. If you look to your right, you will see a russian battleship raining hell on the east coast." I spoke up. "Very funny, Fudge." Peter then said, "Quiet! We are nearing the aircraft carrier. Stay frosty, we are Oscar Mike!" Marston replied, "Yeah, Oscar Mike." He whispered to us, "He plays Battlefield too much. I can tell." Mike then said, "Shut up, all of you! We are about to get out." Hellraiser then said, "Get ready to cheat at real-life Battleship." as he got off and pulled the charging handle on his M4A1 SOPMOD he was given, due to the fact that sniper rifles are next to useless in close quarters. All of the snipers were given an M4A1 SOPMOD, except for pillsbury, who had his own M16. We started moving towards the ammo room on the aircraft carrier, silently taking out guards. Everyone had a silencer on their gun, so the mission was easier to pull off. We got to the ammo room, and planted C4. "Damn, that was fast." said Wildcard. "Now, when do i get to blow it up?!" he asked excitedly. "Eager McBeaver" said Hudson. We then huddled, with Wildcard and Cooper standing guard, since they had shotguns. Peter ordered, "I am splitting you guys up int two teams; Red and Gold. Red team will have: Me, Alex, Marston, Tailfin, Knotdead, Hudson, Glass, Moby, Keebler, and Pillsbury. Gold team will have: Mike, Hudson, Fudge, Cooper, Syco, Hellraiser, Rookie, Leo, Wildcard, and Smith. Red team will take the repair deck, while gold team will work their way through the control tower. We meet up on the main deck, where Riley will pick us up. Got that?" The rest of us replied, "Yes sir!". We moved out. I went ahead with Red team. Peter told me and knotdead to take point. "Here we go." Knotdead said. We went around the corner, and found a steel door. We decided to breach the next room. I planted a breaching charge on the door. I watched as the timer went down to zero. I saw it hit, "00:01.00". I was ready. The charge exploded. I went in, and as fast as i could, took hold of my surroundings and killed everyone in the room. I felt lucky that i wasn't on the floor, bleeding really hard and in pain. Knotdead shouted, "All clear!" Tailfin asked, "What the hell did you guys do?" I answered, "We had to breach the room." We went and cleared the rest of the room out. Things went smoothly. We then went to the top deck, when we heard Mike on the radio say, "Shit! Someone grabbed Wildcard and locked the door on us! I hear him fighting some russian dude, I think it is hand to hand!" Then we saw the glass break at the window, and something falling out. Marcus' detonator to the C4 he planted. 'Fuck, shit, damn it.' were the words that came to mind. "Riley, get us out now! We heard a gunshot up from the bridge, then heard a loud clank sound. Then an explosion rocked our feet. "This is Glass speaking, Wildcard is OK, but obviously not the ship! Get to the higher end of the ship and hang on, we are on our way! Where the fuck is Riley?!" He shouted frantically into the radio. Soon enough, Gold team came out, and rushed at us. "We are here!" shouted Cooper. The ship started to buck, and tilt. We heard helicopter engines, and the Pavelow came, and picked everyone up via ladder. I was last on. I was about to grab the ladder, but the ship turned fast. I lost my grip in my left hand. If I lost the grip in my other hand, i would have been a goner. I lost my grip, but when i started to fall, I felt something grab my arm. "Gotcha!" said Pillsbury, and I looked up at him. "Thanks, man." I said. "No problemo, amigos." he replied, as he helped me up the ladder and into the chopper. I then felt a sudden heat behind me for a second. The Aircraft carrier we destroyed gave off one final, huge explosion, and i swear, the others were damaged alot, since we got reports at base that the carriers had been sunk by US F/A-18 Hornets. We all yelled in excitement. Chapter twelve: Flashback 1200 hours Quantico MCB U.S.A. We were having a coffee break at Quantico. I sat down to talk to Cooper. "Hey, Cooper, you seem out of it, what is wrong?" I asked. He said, "Dude, It's my father. My dad's squadmate had told me that my dad had been killed while on a special ops mission. The war has kept my mind busy, but that last mission reminded me of him." I asked another question, "What mission was it?" "Some mission to get old soviet intel, but an important dude who was running the place got my dad killed. You know he invented Oscar Mike?" I thought for a second. There was a guy who was guarding soviet intel before the USSR collapsed. The intel was around the same area that TF141 retrieved the intel that had invasion info. "Oh, shit." I said. "Remember when you got picked up, and we met for the first time?" I asked. "Yeah" "Well, we were on a sabotage mission when we got picked up by that chopper. But before that mission, we were retrieving some old soviet intel about a hundred-something miles away from Chernobyl. Was that where your dad's guys were?" He delivered the news. "Yes." Cooper started something else. "I think a high-ranking dude killed him" I thought of something "Maybe the leader killed him." Cooper got all aggresive when he heard that. "Then if he is still alive, he needs to pay for that!" He slammed his hand on the table. This drew Miike's attention. "Hey, everything alright here?" I answered for Cooper. "We are fine." 32 years ago Victor watched as the forest zoomed past, making sure not to drop his MP5. The Huey helicopter was heading to a suspected area of highly valuable intel. Charlie Baker, who was Cooper's dad and the squad's machine gunner, asked the sergeant, "What is the intel we are looking for?" Max, the sergeant, replied, "I don't know. That is why we need to get this shit, so we will know." Soon after, the team landed. "We're on the move." Max said. Charlie said, "Ya know, we should make a catchy phrase instead of on the move. How about, 'Oscar Mike'?" Victor replied, "That is stupid, no one will ever use that term." Max said, "I will." Victor then said, "Why am I always wrong?" The squad moved on for a little longer. Kevin then spotted the target building. "Dude, I see the building!" he said. He went prone, pulled the hood to his ghillie over him, and laid down. he then aimed through an open window with his R700. "Hey, I think I see the file we need! Who the fuck is that much of a dumbass to leave the top secret files on a table by an open window?" Charlie replied, "Russian Soldiers." The team moved to breach. Max pulled out his W1200, since an M14 is not very useful in CQC, and said, "I like to keep this for close encounters." He was met with a 'Hooah' from Charlie. Max fired his shotgun at the door hinges, then kicked the door down, and they were met by russians with AKMs. The russians were gunned down quickly. they went upstairs. They proceeded towards the room with the intel, and Charlie was told to take point. He walked into the room, and got shot in the back by a russian soldier. he turned around and unleashed about thirty 7.62s from his M60 machine gun. He grabbed the intel. The squad made it to the roof, when they started taking MG fire from nearby houses. Luckily, Kevin made his way t othe building, and started to snipe from inside the building. But the building started taking RPG fire, and the thing was collapsing. The squad started making their way to the bottom story, then going outside. They barely made it. They started to make their way to the LZ, but then got surrounded. A russian captain called out to them, "This is captain Vikharevski! Drop your weapons, and hand over the file, and we will not harm you!" Charlie, having better hearing than anyone else, heard the Huey before anyone else. He picked up his LMG, and shot at few russians before a gunshot was heard, and the fatal bullet pierced his leg. From the captain's handgun. The captain saw the Huey chopper, and ran away as the chopper opened fire on the russian forces. The russian captain was not among the dead when the casualty report was done. But Charlie was. Present Day "Hey, do you think the guy has anything to do with the war?" asked Cooper. I answered, "Maybe, but that is a longshot theory." Cooper pressed on. "Not really, think about it! They guy killed a dude, and wanted to finish his work. so he writes a new plan, and says, 'Hey russia, i found a plan to invade the USA!'" I asked, "Why the hell would russia follow him? We did nothing wrong." "Or did we?" said Cooper. They may have turned something we did against us, like... " Cooper stopped. "What? Like What?!" I said, raising my voice. "He may have convinced Russia to be mad that we stole something from them, not to mention how we stopped their Nova 6 program and Soyuz 3 in the 1960s." Only then did i notice everyone was listening and watching us. Peter said, "I think our final mission is clear." I took this as a good thing. I think Cooper took it that way as well. Marcus called out something. "Hey, I found information that a Vikharevski that served in the russian army or whatever has a hideout!" I asked, "Where?" He answered, "Pack your bags, people, we are going to Brazil..." Chapter thirteen: Behind Enemy Lines 1500 hours 30 miles south of Rio De Janerio Brazil We landed a couple miles east of some ghost town in Brazil. I marvelled at how hot it was. We moved up, and found a gas station. There were enemy guards there. Due to us having silenced weapons, Only the men from the 54th fired, except for Smith, who had a specialized MP5. But what guns we had wouldn't matter. We were going to change into enemy uniform. And take their guns. We killed everyone there. I found an AKS-74u to use. Tailfin got one as well. Smith found a PP2000. A few snipers were there, so Fudge got an SV-98 Sniaperskaya. Pillsbury and Keebler didnt take anything, since they wouldn't be going in, but providing overwatch if we were compromised. Knotdead took an SKS, Hellraiser got an SVD Dragunov. I saw a few RPDs, Moby and Leo took them. Cooper took an RPK, most likely because he used one when we rescued him, and he knows how to use it. He refused to leave his Nambu behind. He also dropped his AT4 for an RPG. Alot of the riflemen got an AK-47, which i did not find surprising. Marcus took one with a GP-25, a russian grenade launcher. He picked up a Saiga shotgun as well. Cooper also took a Saiga. Glass got an AN-94. We found a bunch of Makarov PMs. Though everyone kept their pisols on them, we all grabbed a PM, in case we needed to show our sidearms to anyone. We all dressed quickly and hid our old clothes and the bodies, and cleaned up everything. 5 minutes later, it looks like nothing ever happened. We made our way into the town. It seemed empty at first, but we started noticing snipers on top of buildings. Then a Technical drove by. "That looks like the one we hijacked." said Cooper. We made our way through the town, looking for a HQ looking place, where Vikharevski would be at. We heard silenced gunfire behind us. Pillsbury was doing us a favor, eliminating snipers so they wouldn't be a pain in the ass for us if we got caught. Considering the fact that Cooper was a POW at one point, Vikharevski might recognize him, and then we would be fucked. Or, he might recognize the looks from Cooper's dad. Either way, we would be screwed if we were busted. Maybe an incident like when I was on my first mission with Hellraiser, or When we were at the LZ, held at gunpoint by the BMDs. And who knows what other situations the marines ad been in? As i thought about all of this, Mike said this, "Hey, I think i found the place where Vikharevski is hiding." We knocked on the door, and Vikharevski opened it. Luckily, I had learned a bit of russian, and he said this in russian: "Hello, what are you doing here?" Chapter fourteen: Force multiplier We started talking in Russian. "Come in, come in" said Vikharevski. "So, what can I do for you?" I answered, "We wanted to talk to you about how secret the base really is." "Well, I am confident in our secrecy, We will hide whenever an aircraft is overhead, and we kill anyone who happens to wander onto our soil." Kill everyone, my ass. Why are we still alive? ''is what I thought. "Well, what if a satellite got a picture?" "You ask too many questions." Then he spoke English. "Also, since I know the names of every soldier here," as he turned to Cooper, "Let me guess your name. Cooper Baker." Meanwhile, Vikharevski had drawn a PM and cocked it, keeping it out of sight from everyone, except for me. "NO!" I shouted in english, and raised my gun. It was too late. I flew back as a bullet tore through my clothes and my body. He then quickly shot Peter, then ran away. Mike, who was second in command, gave orders. "Go after him! Cooper, Moby, Marston, stay back, help out the wounded!" he screamed, then ran away. He stopped when Knotdead did not come with them. "What the hell are you doing, KD?! We have to go, now!" Knotdead said, "Alex is hurt! I can't just leave my friend!" Mike thought for a moment. "Fine, you stay. Everyone else, Go! Go! GOOOOO!" I heard the distinct sound of Pillsbury's M40 echoing through the valley. Other than that, i could not tell who was firing at a certain time, save for Cooper and Moby's RPK and PKM, as i saw the flashes. Marston was taking care of Peter. I tried to hang on to my life. ''Meanwhile... The team was taking fire. Despite the fact that they were crippling strucures and people with 40mm grenades, they were pinned down. "Marston, come in!" screamed Jake. "What is it?!" replied Cooper over radio. "How is Marston doing on Peter and Alex?" "He is just starting to work on Alex, Peter is fixed up." Then, an RPG team took aim at the group. "Shit, I have to go, Echo 2-7 out!" The RPGs fired, taking out a building. The squad ran, and barely escaped the falling rubble as the building collapsed. Throgh all the smoke, the squad saw something in the sky. "Awwwww, shit! Enemy hind, 2 o'clock, high!" The hind, however, was starting to land. Glass shouted, "Pillsbury, make us proud! We have a hind, probably here to pick up Vikharevski, kill it!" Pillsbury shouted, "How the fuck can i take down a chopper?" Hudson grabbed the radio. "THINK OF SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pillsbury then steadied his aim. The chopper was about to land, and Vikharevski was nearing the LZ. Pillsbury fired. The bullet broke the glass and impacted the pilot in the eye, killing him. The pilot's body fell agains the controls, sending the chopper out of control. The chopper exploded. "Fuck yeah." said Pillsbury. Alex's point of view Marston finished up bandaging me. I got up, and pulled out my USP, and with all my strength, broke the silencer off. I started to run, but stopped when my stomach started hurting like shit. I walked, on the lookout for Vikharevski or my squad. "Wait!" called out KD from behind me. He gave me my AK74u, and helped me carry it. I left it at first due to me being weak, since i was still recovering from a bullet in my abdomen. He pulled out his SKS and said, "Let's go!" We fought our way through the city, and we practically ran into Vikharevski. We all pulled out our sidearms at the same time, and Petronov had a PM a my face, while KD and I had a M1911 and USP at his face. Chapter fifteen: The Showdown "Drop the gun." I said to Vikharevski. "And don't try anything, or you will get a face full of bullets." added KD. "Alright," said Vikharevski, dropping his gun and raising his hands, "Fine." We never saw it coming. He banged our heads together and took our guns, and pointed them at us. KD and I nodded to each other, then we kicked our guns out of his hands. We proceeded to fight him, hand to hand. We were winning at first, striking every blow on him. Until he caught my kick. He turned around and flipped me onto the ground. He punched KD in the face, then kicked me so hard, i think he broke a few of my ribs. I laid on the ground in pain, watching as KD fought Vikharevski by himself. They were equal opponents, dodging eachother's blows, and taking a few as well. But Vikharevski was getting stronger. He hit KD harder and harder, and KD was losing. But he kept on fighting Vikharevski. I could now see why they called him Knotdead. He was very wounded, yet he kept on fighting. I saw a guy coming up behind KD, ready to stab him, but the surprise was cut short when Marcus, running ahead of the squad, threw his gun away and knocked the russian's knife away, then drew his own knife, and grabbed the russian and stabbed him in the eye. He then went and helped me out, and called in a "special present", as he called it, for Vikharevski. The sender was Pillsbury. I heard a sniper shot echo through the valley, and Vikharevski fell. He was still alive, but wounded heavily, since there was a 7.62mm in his shoulder. He could not move his legs or his left arm. The rest of my squad arrived. Cooper said, "How do you feel now, Vikharevski?" Vikharevski replied, "Don't you dare." Cooper then said, as he pulled out his Nambu and cocked it, "Yes. You need to pay, for killing my dad. And this is how you are going to do it." said Cooper, as he aimed his Nambu. The whole squad circled around. Keebler was raising his binoculars, as I looked up at him. Pillsbury was also looking. But Vikharevski had one last trick up his sleeve. He grabbed KD's M1911, laying next to him, and fired at Cooper, three times. The Nambu landed near me. "NO!" I screamed, as I grabbed the pistol and fired on Vikharevski, killing him. Riley's chopper arrived, with Pillsbury and Keebler already on board. Pillsbury helped me walk to the chopper. KD was helped by Corey, and Cooper was carried by Marston and Keebler. We left the valley, and went to base. I started to black out from my injuries. The last I saw was KD looking at me. I looked back and showed a faint smile, then my eyelids shut. Epilogue Aftermath I woke up in a hospital bed. I was wrapped in bandages all around my chest, where my broken ribs were. The doctor said I could get up and walk around, but slowly. I went to see KD, who was also up and walking around. "Glad you're on your feet again, eh?" he said. "Yeah, thanks KD. You did good out there." I replied. "Aww, shut up." he said, jokingly. He then told me, "Cooper wants to see you." I asked, "For what?" He spilled the sad news. "He isn't going to make it." I almost cussed out loud. "WHAT? He is going to die?" "I'm afraid so. He wanted to see everyone one last time. He wants to see you next." We got closer to Cooper's room. "He has seen about everyone. You're last, since you were hurt bad, and you were unconscious. Pillsbury is in there now." Pillsbury walked out. "He is going to die soon, you may want to hurry up." He said. "Okay." I walked in. Cooper was laying down on the bed. "Cooper, are you okay?" "Not really" Cooper said in a weak voice. "I want you to have this with you." I said, giving him back his Nambu. "No, I want- I want you to- to keep it. Vikharev-shit killed my dad, and i am going to die soon from what he did. You killed him with this, so I want you to have it." I replied. "I will remember you by this." He said, "Please, I want you to promise me something. If you ever get sent back into a fight, I want you to waste them." I replied, "I promise, Cooper, I promise." He spoke his last words. "Thank you, and also, tell my family, I love them." I wanted to ask Cooper one last thing, if he felt that his father's death was avenged. "Cooper?" He did not respond. I knew it had happened. Cooper had passed away. I walked out. "He died." I said. "Come on, Alex, let's go get something to eat." said KD. "Sure." I walked down toward the mess hall, trying to clear my mind of what had just happened. This fan fiction/roleplay has been completed, please do not add on to it. Category:FanFiction Category:Bumblebeeprime09 Category:Featured Article